1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel naphthoxazine composition having a smaller amount of volatile components (weight reduction) upon curing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A naphthoxazine composition forms a hard and highly heat resistant resin when heated. Especially, due to its excellent char yield (rate of carbonization), the resulting resin is expected to have wide applications not only as a material for the use in electronic and electric instruments, but also as a material for the use in the fields of space and aeronautics as well as in the fields of electronic telecommunications.
For example, Shyan and his colleagues synthesized numerous species of naphthoxazine, and reported their properties (Journal of Applied Polymer Science, vol. 61, 1595-1605 (1996)).
In particular, a naphthoxazine prepared using 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene as a raw material can yield a cured product without any void, and the cured product has a glass transition temperature as high as 305° C. and a char yield of 67%, thus having properties superior to those of other high performance resins such as epoxies or bismaleimides.
However, the resin has a serious defect of being accompanied by large weight reduction upon curing by heating.